mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Salvador e Criador
thumb|left|400px Quem criou todas as coisas é plenamente capaz de reconciliar tudo através do Seu sangue vertido na cruz. Em 2009, pessoas de todo o mundo celebraram o bicentenário do nascimento de Charles Darwin e os 150 anos da publicação de seu mais importante livro A Origem das Espécies. Aqui estão algumas opiniões sobre o debate evolução versus criação e sobre conceitos relacionados, como a queda do homem. As declarações seguintes foram feitas por pessoas que se consideram cristãs: Francisco Ayala, cientista e filósofo, escreveu: “A evidência para evolução é esmagadora…”'1 '“Que a evolução ocorreu… é um fato.”'2 '“O maior feito de Darwin foi mostrar que a complexa organização e funcionalidade dos seres vivos pode ser explicada como resultado de um processo natural, seleção natural, sem qualquer necessidade de um Criador ou qualquer outro agente externo.”'3' Por outro lado, o cientista Cornelius Hunter defende a seguinte posição: “Como então pode a evolução ser um fato, se nem mesmo a evidência positiva a apoia muito bem? A resposta é que a evolução é considerada fato porque os darwinistas acreditam que têm refutado a alternativa da criação divina.”'4 '“O darwinismo depende da religião, mas apenas para devastá-la como teoria oponente… À revelia, a evolução, se tornou o filtro explicativo para tudo o que observamos na natureza, não importando quão inadequado seja o ajuste.”'5' Arthur Peacock, teólogo e cientista inglês, tem posição diferente. Ele diz: “A morte biológica já não pode ser considerada de forma alguma consequência de qualquer coisa que os seres humanos supostamente tenham feito no passado, pois a história evolutiva mostra que ela é o próprio meio pelo qual eles apareceram… A interpretação tradicional do terceiro capítulo de Gênesis sobre a histórica ‘queda’, um ato de nossos progenitores tido como explicação para a morte biológica, tem que ser rejeitada… Não houve era de ouro, nem passado perfeito, nem ‘Adão’ e ‘Eva’, indivíduos que tiveram no passado comportamento perfeito, mas decaíram, dos quais descenderam todos os seres humanos.”'6' O teólogo Christopher Southgate fala a respeito do que classificou “espúrio e igualmente não científico apelo de uma queda histórica”.7 'A filósofa e teóloga Patrícia Williams “opõe-se à narrativa da queda… Da perspectiva dela, tal narrativa é uma interpretação errada dos capítulos 2 e 3 de Gênesis, que também foram mal interpretados por Paulo, a fim de providenciar e justificar o ‘desastre’ do qual Cristo é apresentado como nosso ‘Redentor’”.'8 'Pelo menos isso é bastante claro com respeito às implicações: se não houve criação, não houve queda, e a vinda de Jesus não significa salvação do pecado para a humanidade. Muitos cristãos estão sendo contraditórios, crendo em Jesus como Salvador, mas negando-O como Criador. Hino cristológico Agora, deixemos de lado essas opiniões e ouçamos as Escrituras. Em Colossenses 1:15-20, encontramos um dos maravilhosos hinos de Paulo sobre Jesus Cristo: “Ele é a imagem do Deus invisível, o primogênito de toda a criação; pois, nEle, foram criadas todas as coisas, nos Céus e sobre a Terra, as visíveis e as invisíveis, sejam tronos, sejam soberanias, quer principados, quer potestades. Tudo foi criado por meio dEle e para Ele. Ele é antes de todas as coisas. NEle, tudo subsiste. Ele é a cabeça do corpo, da igreja. Ele é o princípio, o primogênito de entre os mortos, para em todas as coisas ter a primazia, porque aprouve a Deus que, nEle, residisse toda a plenitude e que, havendo feito a paz pelo sangue da Sua cruz, por meio dEle, reconciliasse consigo mesmo todas as coisas, quer sobre a Terra quer nos Céus.” A cidade de Colossos ficava a aproximadamente vinte quilômetros de Laodiceia e a 26 de Hierápolis. Está soterrada sob um monte, sem que nada tenha sido construído sobre as ruínas. Apesar disso, não tem sido escavada. A igreja cristã de Colossos provavelmente tenha sido fundada por Epafras. Ali também aconteceu o famoso episódio envolvendo Filemom e seu fugitivo escravo Onésimo que foi convertido por Paulo em Roma. Ali a igreja lutava contra falsos ensinamentos. Não sabemos a natureza precisa da heresia ali existente, mas podemos reconhecer alguns elementos dela, observando a refutação de Paulo. A carta aos colossenses descreve Jesus nos mais elevados termos. Portanto, a heresia deve ter minimizado a preeminência de Cristo. Em Colossenses 2:8, Paulo adverte contra “filosofia e vãs sutilezas”, o que pode apontar componentes helenísticos nessa heresia. De acordo com o verso 18, anjos estavam sendo adorados. “Rudimentos do mundo” são mencionados nos versos 8 e 20. Formas extremas de ascetismo associadas com experiências místicas podem ter sido observadas (Cl 2:16) e, finalmente, ela pode ter contido elementos judaicos tais como circuncisão (Cl 2:11; 3:11) e referências a festas (Cl 2:16). Paulo também mencionou “tradição dos homens”. Provavelmente, o falso ensinamento fosse uma mistura de ideias pagãs e judaicas. Como ajudar a igreja? A luta de Paulo pelos colossenses é reconhecível desde o início da carta, ao ele falar sobre a verdade (Cl 1:5, 6), a instrução fiel ministrada por Epafras (v. 7) e seu próprio desejo de que os cristãos colossenses pudessem crescer no conhecimento de Deus (Cl 1:9, 10). A solução para o problema com a heresia é encontrada em Jesus, correta compreensão de Sua natureza e Seu ministério, e no estilo de vida seguindo o exemplo do Mestre. Depois de breve saudação na abertura da carta, Paulo expressou gratidão a Deus e oração pela igreja (Cl 1:3, 4). O parágrafo termina com a reafirmação da certeza da salvação e a segurança de perdão para os pecados (Cl 1:13, 14). De que maneira essa redenção se tornou possível? Através de Jesus. No mencionado hino, Paulo se demora em Jesus, louvando Sua obra e supremacia (Cl 1:15-20). Quem criou todas as coisas é capaz para reconciliar tudo através do Seu sangue vertido na cruz. No centro do hino (v. 17, 18), encontra-se a ênfase no fato de que “nEle, tudo subsiste”. Tudo depende dEle e Seu cuidado. Esse hino descreve toda a abarcante grandeza de Jesus como criador, mantenedor e redentor de todo o cosmos. Esses aspectos da obra de Jesus não podem ser separados. Jesus Criador O Novo Testamento adiciona uma única dimensão ao tema da criação no Antigo Testamento. Estamos acostumados a ter em vista os dois Testamentos, quando tratamos de um ensinamento bíblico. Isso é bom. Mas, imagine que somente tivéssemos o Antigo Testamento. O que ouviríamos sobre criação seria impressivo, pois estaríamos informados de que Deus criou tudo, incluindo a humanidade. Essa criação foi recente, alguns mil anos atrás, e aconteceu em uma semana de seis dias. Depois, a queda mudou não apenas o relacionamento da humanidade com Deus, introduzindo a morte, mas também alterou todo o ecossistema. Entretanto, sem o Novo Testamento, alguns aspectos da criação não seriam completamente claros. Embora o Antigo Testamento fale amplamente de Cristo como criador, é o Novo Testamento que detalhadamente fala dEle, plenamente humano e divino, como criador de todas as coisas (Jo 1:3; Cl 1:15, 16; Hb 1:2, 10). Esses textos excluem Jesus do âmbito das criaturas. Seu papel não é limitado em nos trazer salvação. Ele também nos criou e tem interesse pessoal em cada um de nós. Além disso, a perspectiva cósmica, que inclui mais do que a criação diante de nós, é claramente detalhada no Novo Testamento. Jesus também nos deixou afirmações sobre a criação; por exemplo, quando Ele disse que o sábado foi feito para a humanidade (Mc 2:27, 28), ou quando confirmou o relato da criação: “…desde o princípio da criação, Deus os fez homem e mulher. Por isso, deixará o homem a seu pai e mãe e, com sua mulher, serão os dois uma só carne” (Mc 10:6-8). Em outro lugar, ele falou sobre “o mundo, que Deus criou” (Mc 13:19). Também mencionou Abel, filho de Adão e Eva, como alguém real que viveu na Terra (Mt 23:35). Os autores do Novo Testamento seguiram o exemplo de Jesus e repetidamente ligaram criação, queda e salvação. Uma coisa depende da outra. Se não houve criação, não há salvação. De acordo com o último livro da Bíblia, nos últimos dias, o povo de Deus chamará a humanidade para adorar a Deus como criador. Voltemos ao texto em análise e vejamos o que ele diz a respeito de Jesus. As várias frases estão relacionadas com o conceito de criação. A imagem de Deus. “Ele é a imagem do Deus invisível” (Cl 1:15). Os versos 13 e 14 indicam claramente que estamos falando de Jesus. Que Ele é a imagem de Deus significa que, de alguma forma, o invisível Deus que nos criou e salvou, Se tornou visível e Se moveu em nossa esfera. Como participante da natureza de Deus, Cristo, na forma humana, revelou perfeitamente Deus. Primogênito de toda a criação. Jesus também é o primogênito de toda a criação. Esse texto tem sido frequentemente mal compreendido. De que maneira a Escritura entende o termo primogênito? Um primogênito humano desfrutava os direitos da primogenitura (Gn 43:37) e tinha direito a “porção dobrada” da herança (Dt 21:16, 17). O filho primogênito de um rei recebia o reino (2Cr 21:3). Os chefes das tribos de Israel eram primogênitos (1Cr 5:12). Entretanto, em muitos casos, indivíduos que originalmente não pertenciam à categoria dos primogênitos foram considerados primogênitos. Por exemplo, Manassés foi o primogênito (Gn 41:51), mas Efraim, o segundo filho, tomou o lugar dele (Gn 48:20; Jr 31:9; cf. 1Cr 26:10; Êx 4:22). Mais luz nos vem do Salmo 89. Ele descreve a longanimidade e fidelidade de Deus, que tinha feito concerto com Davi e prometido que seu trono duraria. Falando sobre Davi, Deus diz: “Também o nomearei Meu primogênito, o mais exaltado dos reis da Terra” (Sl 89:27, NVI). Davi, que era o oitavo filho de Jessé (1Sm 16:10, 11), foi feito primogênito. O significado disso é explicado na segunda parte do verso. Como primogênito, ele seria o mais exaltado dos reis. O concerto foi cumprido no Messias, o Filho de Davi. Salmo 89:27 não se refere ao nascimento cronológico, mas enfatiza a qualidade especial, dignidade e autoridade do primogênito. Na carta aos colossenses, o assunto não é se Jesus foi criado ou não; mas que Ele é o Ser através de quem a criação aconteceu: “NEle foram criadas todas as coisas” (v. 16). Se Ele criou todas as coisas, não foi criado. Também não diz que Ele nasceu na eternidade passada. O apóstolo compara “o primogênito de toda a criação” (v. 15) com “o primogênito entre os mortos” (v. 18). Assim como Jesus é o primogênito da criação, também é o primogênito dos mortos. Porém, não é o primogênito dos mortos no sentido temporal. Outras pessoas ressuscitaram antes dEle. Ele foi o primeiro no sentido de que todas as ressurreições, passadas ou futuras, dependem de Sua ressurreição, sem a qual nenhuma outra ressurreição é possível. O verso 18 mostra o significado de Jesus como primogênito, ou seja, “para em todas as coisas ter a primazia”. Assim como no Salmo 89, aqui também, ser “primogênito” está associado à exaltação como supremo Rei e Governador do Universo. Ele é o Rei da criação, e o Rei da ressurreição. Criação e ressurreição somente foram possíveis através dEle. Criador de todas as coisas. O verso 16 começa e termina com a declaração de que todas as coisas foram criadas por Ele e através dEle. A lista de realidades criadas, no verso 16, é inclusiva e apresenta um quadro cósmico: céus e Terra, o visível e o invisível, governantes e autoridades. Isso não deixa lugar para a ideia de que Jesus seja parte do mundo criado. Ele criou não apenas este mundo com seu sistema solar, mas todos os poderes e autoridades. A tudo Ele é superior. Preexistente. Jesus “é antes de todas as coisas” (v. 17). Essa declaração se refere à Sua preexistência. Ele não apenas vivia antes da encarnação, mas também existia antes de todas as demais coisas. Por mais longe que possamos voltar na eternidade, jamais haverá um tempo em que Cristo não existisse. Ele não é criado nem nascido, mas é o Deus criador. Mantenedor. Cristo é o mantenedor (v. 17). Tudo o que foi criado é mantido por Ele. O verbo indica contínua atividade de Jesus, mantenedora de todas as coisas. Em todos os tempos, mesmo durante a encarnação, Ele manteve Sua criação. Sem essa “contínua atividade, tudo se desintegraria”.'9 '“Nenhuma criatura é autônoma.”'10 O princípio. No verso 18, Jesus é chamado de “o princípio”, o regente. Na carta aos colossenses, Paulo usou várias vezes a palavra “princípio”, no sentido de “soberano” (Cl 1:18; 2:10, 19). O conceito de que Jesus é a cabeça do corpo, a igreja (v. 18; 2:19) é ampliado em Colossenses 2:10. Ele está acima de todo soberano ou autoridade terrestre. Está assentado à direita de Deus (Cl 3:1). Primazia em todas as coisas. Aquele que criou e mantém todas as coisas terá supremacia sobre elas. Isso inclui “o último grande inimigo da humanidade, pecado e morte”.11 Toda a plenitude nEle. Colossenses 1:19 atribui plenitude a Jesus Cristo. O significado disso é desenvolvido posteriormente: “Porquanto, nEle, habita corporalmente, toda a plenitude da Divindade” (Cl 2:9). A própria essência da Divindade é encontrada em Jesus, mesmo no Jesus encarnado. Portanto, Ele tem a capacidade de criar por Sua palavra e trazer tudo à existência. O reconciliador. A reconciliação através de Jesus Cristo é abordada no verso 20 e aplicada aos cristãos (v. 22). A atividade salvadora do Pai (Cl 1:13) e a atividade salvadora do Filho se referem à mesma realidade. Essa reconciliação envolve toda a criação. Jesus, o Deus criador é também o Deus salvador. “Ele efetua uma reconciliação universal, e…exerce reinado universal.” 12 Cristo no Centro Essa maravilhosa descrição de Jesus O enfatiza como criador. Ao mesmo tempo, Ele é Mantenedor e Salvador. No hino mencionado e seu contexto, Paulo seguiu o relato do Gênesis, desde a criação (Gn 1, 2), a queda (Gn 2) e a promessa de salvação (Gn 3:15). Os conceitos de criação e salvação estão inseparavelmente ligados. Portanto, é ilógico renunciar Jesus como criador ou reinterpretar Sua atividade criadora em um processo evolutivo e ainda mantê-Lo como Salvador. É contraditório dizer que Jesus nos salvou através de Sua morte, uma vez por todas, na cruz, um evento curto na história, e argumentar que Ele nos criou através de um processo que durou milhões ou bilhões de anos e envolve a morte como mecanismo fundamental. Além disso, o poder criativo de Jesus é visto no fato de que Seus seguidores são espiritualmente recriados (Ef 2:10; 2Co 5:17) e que Jesus criou Sua igreja (Ef 2:15). Em Apocalipse 21 e 22, lemos a respeito de novos céus e nova Terra. Nenhum desses processos criativos, dependentes do sacrifício de Cristo na cruz, requer um processo evolutivo. Por outro lado, se é verdade que Jesus é o criador, Ele devia saber o processo por meio do qual consumou a criação. Suas palavras têm um peso que sobrepuja todo conhecimento humano. Sabendo que Jesus é o criador, não podemos falar sobre criação e problemas relacionados à fé e ciência, sem levá-Lo a sério. E temos que fazer uma decisão: (1) aceitar o ensino bíblico sobre criação, (2) reinterpretá-lo ou (3) renunciá-lo completamente. Para algumas pessoas, especialmente as que estão envolvidas na comunidade científica, essa pode ser uma decisão difícil. Parece que têm que escolher entre fé e ciência e não querem deixar nenhuma nem a outra. Mas, acima de tudo, essa é uma decisão em favor ou contra Jesus, porque Ele é Criador e Salvador, de acordo com o testemunho bíblico. Lembro-me de ter ministrado uma série de estudos bíblicos a uma dotada senhora, bióloga, que teve o privilégio de participar de uma expedição à Antártica, organizada pelo governo alemão. Estudando plâncton, ela decidiu crer no criacionismo. Convidei-a então para falar aos estudantes de uma das nossas universidades e tivemos a exposição de um poderoso testemunho. A decisão de seguir o testemunho bíblico e o exemplo de Jesus pode significar remar contra a maré. Adicionado a isso, significará conviver com muitas questões (como também acontecerá com a decisão contrária), porque não temos todas as respostas para os mistérios das origens. Portanto, deve ser uma decisão fundamentada na fé, confiança na autorrevelação de Deus em Sua Palavra. Pessoalmente, considero essa opção a melhor alternativa. Oro para que nos firmemos na decisão de aceitar Cristo como criador e salvador, nela permanecendo mesmo nos tempos mais desafiadores. Possamos nós experimentar a alegria de segui-Lo. Afinal, “nEle, foram criadas todas as coisas, nos Céus e sobre a Terra, as visíveis e as invisíveis, sejam tronos, sejam soberanias, quer principados, quer potestades. Tudo foi criado por meio dEle e para Ele. Ele é antes de todas as coisas. NEle, tudo subsiste… porque aprouve a Deus que, nEle, residisse toda a plenitude e que, havendo feito a paz pelo sangue da Sua cruz, por meio dEle, reconciliasse consigo mesmo todas as coisas, quer sobre a Terra, quer nos Céus”. Referências: 1 Francisco J. Ayala, Darwin and Intelligent Design (Minneapolis: Fortress Press, 2006), x. '''2 '''Ibid., p. 73. '''3 '''Ibid., p. 19. '''4 '''Cornelius G. Hunter, Darwin’s Proof: The Triumph of Religion over Science (Grand Rapids: Brazos Press, 2003), p. 10. '''5 '''Ibid., p. 11. '''6 '''Arthur Peacock, Theology for a Scientific Age: Being and Becoming – Natural, Divine and Human (Oxford: Blackwell, 1993), p. 222, 223. '''7 '''Ibid., p. 132. '''8 '''Christopher Southgate, The Groaning of Creation: God, Evolution, and the Problem of Evil (Louisville: Westminster John Knox Press, 2008), p. 29. '''9 '''Peter T. O’Brien, Colossians, Philemon, Word Biblical Commentary 44 (Waco: Word Books, Publisher, 1982), p. 47. '''10 '''N. T. Wright, Colossians and Philemon, Tyndale New Testament Commentaries (Grand Rapids: Wm B. Eerdmans Publishing Company, 1991), p. 73. '''11 '''Ibid., p. 74. '''12 '''Charles H. Talbert, Ephesians and Colossians (Grand Rapids, MI: Baker Books, 2007), p.197. Ekkehardt Müeller – Diretor associado do Instituto de Pesquisa Bíblica, Silver Spring, Estados Unidos. Publicado na Revista Ministério Mar/Abr-2012. IASD